


Through the hardest days

by Elri



Series: In your darkest hour [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: It's been one of Those days
Relationships: Bear & Team Machine (Person of Interest), Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: In your darkest hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Through the hardest days

It had been one of Those days (weeks). The ones where Root had a little bit of edge even when talking to the Machine. The ones where Sameen couldn’t sit still and it felt like she had one foot out the door. The ones where they didn’t dare bring Fusco in because if something went wrong he at least had a shot at going back to some kind of a normal life. The ones where Harold worries over every pause over the comms that’s just a little too long. The ones where John barely spoke and the strain around his eyes made him look more like the man Harold had first met by the bridge.

John looked up from where he was playing with Bear (a little half-heartedly, and the dog could tell something was wrong) to where Harold was silently wrapping up their latest number; Sameen was on her way back, Root was already collapsed on the couch. It seemed like things were finally starting to reach a lull but the tension they’d been carrying still lingered. 

_ We can do better than this, _ he thought. He got up and grabbed his coat and Bear’s leash, making an absent comment about taking him for a walk. Root didn’t move, Harold looked over briefly from his screens and gave John a nod. On a better day John would’ve asked if Harold wanted to come with them, would’ve teased him about being a shut-in if he hesitated, would’ve put Bear’s vest on and waited while Harold pulled himself away and got his coat. But today was still one of Those days.

John ran into Sameen on the street and the promise of letting her hold the leash was all it took to recruit her help. They were efficient, taking the quickest routes and moving at a brisk pace. Neither commented out loud on the irony of their particular skillsets coming in handy this way, but they both knew they were thinking it. When they reached their final destination, Sameen texted Root and John texted Harold before starting on phase two. 

Harold and Root arrived together. They walked into the safehouse and were greeted with the smell of Italian and glasses of wine. Sameen was at the island, taking up two stools, but moved her feet when Root came over to sit.

“Come on in, Harold,” John said, smiling over his shoulder at Harold who was still standing in the entryway. “Relax a little.”

“This isn’t quite the urgent matter I was expecting, John.” He was holding back a smile as he sat down and accepted his wine.

“It was pretty urgent,” Sameen argued, “I’m pretty sure I was this close to shooting the next person that pissed me off. Plus Root was getting grumpy too, and we all know how she gets when she’s grumpy.”

Root gave her a fond and exasperated look before leaning in to steal a kiss. “You love it.”

“It’s hot, but it makes Finch get all frowny, and then Reese is in a bad mood because Finch is in a bad mood, and then we’re all in a bad mood because Mom and Dad are fighting again.”

Harold and John didn’t say anything and very pointedly did not look at each other. Root was laughing as she moved Sameen’s wine glass away from her.

“I know I'm going to regret this,” John said, pulling the plates out, “But who’s who?”

Sameen shrugged, “ It kind of goes both ways, but Finch is more likely to lecture which makes him Mom, and you tend to go for the Disappointed Dad face.”

Harold looked like he was about to say something but stopped when John chuckled. Because John was plating food, he missed the fond wonderment on Harold’s face. Root and Sameen both saw it and gave each other a Look before Sameen pretended to gag. They all steadily relaxed more as the night went on. And if Harold stayed behind with John while Sameen and Root headed out well who was going to say anything?


End file.
